


Searching Secret Identities

by PersonifiedWeirdness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Like, M/M, Most of the time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thief AU, Tired Saihara Shuichi, its ouma not oma, no swearing because mom said so, shuichi gives little to no hecks, shuichi's also kinda like a gen z
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonifiedWeirdness/pseuds/PersonifiedWeirdness
Summary: "Stop right there Phantom Thief!-- or whatever heroic things people say.""Wow, you're really unenthusiastic about your job, huh?""I just don't care, I'm too sleep deprived."Two people in a game of Cat and Mouse for both.Picking apart the tiniest of details to find the person behind their masks.Or, a Phantom Thief AU with... a twist.





	1. The New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, this is Harrison's Whore House. You brought the dough, we got the hoe. How can we help you?"  
> is saihara's opening line to a phone call (apparently)

"Stop right there!"

The peaceful night was broken long ago with loud sirens and flashes of red and blue. Policemen were scurrying left and right, doing their jobs. Horribly, might I add.

"Nishishishi! As if a stupid order like that would stop me!"

And all that chaos was caused by the infamous Phantom Thief.

The name 'Phantom Thief' isn't unknown anymore. Despite having his debut around a month ago, the Phantom Thief's presence and heists were quick to get noticed. Probably it's because of the fact he practically screamed "Hey I'm a thief!!" as loud as he can on his first heist.

"Gah, we've lost 'im sir!" yelled out one of the policemen through the intercom.

The head of the group sighed, "Then we'll have to inform Naegi-san."

 

-

 

"He got away again, huh?"

"Unfortunately..."

Makoto sighed. The Thief's got away for the how-many-th time. It seemed useless at this point, but Makoto wasn't going to give up hope.

"Sir, we've been after the same guy for almost a month. You sure we can just continue on like this?" The person said, snapping Makoto from his thoughts.

"Of course, we can't give up hope! Besides," Makoto paused for a moment, "We still have a someone up our sleeve."

"And when are we going to use said someone?"

"... Do you have a clue on the Thief's next heist?"

"Uhh, no, unfortunately not sir.."

"... No, no, it's alright. Still, next heist, there will be a a certain someone during the investigation."

"... Very well, sir."

The call ended. Makoto sighed once again. This was one of the more serious cases the Kirigiri agency's received. Well, at least one that isn't handled by Kyoko.

But he wasn't going to get Kyoko's help.

He tapped in another number in his phone and proceeded to call it.

Calling...

Calling...

Finally he picked up-

"Hello, this is Harrison's Whore House. You brought the dough, we got the hoe. How can we help you?"

"..."

"Sorry, Makoto. Still, whassup?"

Rapid tapping of a keyboard were heard like a hurricane, not even stopping for a second. Though, it was the usual to hear that as background noise while talking to him.

"It's... fine, Saihara. Look, we got another case for you.

A small exhale was heard, "Not to complain, but didn't you say that I'd be doing background checks for a bit? Kinda what I'm doing now."

And it was true. The tapping still hasn't stopped. Presumably doing said background checks.

"Yeah, but it's... kind of a serious one and we need you're help."

"I don't want to avoid responsibili- actually yeah I do, but I can't- but why not give it to Kirigiri?"

"We need you specifically."

A sharp inhale, "Fine then. What's it about?"

"You ever heard of the Phantom Thief?"

For a brief moment, the tapping stopped, and silence replaced it. Both were silent and had yet to break it. Makoto began to worry.

Wordlessly, some mouse clicks sounded, and came back the tapping as fast as light.

"...Saihara?" Makoto called out. Despite the attitude Saihara has, which is usually the I Don't Care attitude, he knew deep down he knew he had cared in one way or another.

"... Yeah, yeah, sorry. Anyways, who hasn't heard of the Phantom Thief?" Makoto speculated Saihara stretched, as heard by the groan, "the infamous Phantom Thief. The one who has committed a total of 4 heists within, approximately, one month. Although he has not done many heists, his total of sum that he's stolen is roughly ¥100,000."

A deep breath was heard before continuing.

"His first 'heist' was when he successfully stole famous gambler Celestia Ludenberg's gold cat collar, although that was not much noticeable, more like a missing item case. His first public one is the stealing of a very old but expensive doll in Tottori Museum. And since then, no one has been able to catch him."

"I-"

"Is that correct?"

Makoto took a breath from all that block of information. Of course Saihara would search up about the person all he can, "Yes, precisely, Saihara."

"..." he didn't answer, although the keyboard lingered. Finally, a semi-muffled mutter was emitted, "When and where?"

Makoto looked off to the side, his eyes landing upon the paperwork on his desk, "We... still don't know. We weren't given a single hint as he's done in some previous occasions, so we can't really predict his next move right now. But when we got news, we'll tell you."

"Then I assume I'll be investigating whatever was left?"

"Yes." Makoto tapped on his phone unconsciously, "Would you like to know about the most recent heist?"

"Nah, I can just look at the TV or just read about it later."

Makoto's lips pursed as he uttered his words, "If this escalates further, you might have to bring the detective out of you physically, okay?"

"... I suppose, fine."

"Okay then," the brown haired male closed his eyes in slight relief, "Then I should be going now."

"Wait, before you do," Saihara's voice sprung suddenly, sounding a bit more alive than usual.

"Yeah?"

He couldn't see, but Makoto was pretty sure the other had a smile on his face, "Love ya, dad."

A blush was inevitably painted on the male's cheeks. It wasn't often that Saihara would call him that, though he was (technically) right. So, he supposed-

"I love you too, son."


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *out of tune vocalization of despair searching*

All Shuichi wanted was to fall back to his usual unhealthy life style.

Just staying in his room eating snacks and as the only food source.  
Sit in front of a screen for basically the whole day.  
Never getting sleep for some reason (insomnia, usually).  
Never leaving his room, with the exception of the kitchen because ramen.

And god forbid he goes outside to the sun and interact with people.

Because heaven knows he can't properly do the last one without being weird.

Which is why, the internet is, sometimes, a better place.

 

-

 

"Do I really have to do this." muttered Shuichi. But really, it was closer to a grumble.

"Yes, Shuichi, you do. This case has been going on for almost a month, and they need you to be apart of the team," Kirigiri calmly responded, keeping her eyes on the road, "Beside, we both know I'm going to France to solve a serial murder case right after this."

"But why, I'm barely a capable detective..."

"You're wrong and we know that," Kirigiri retorted, having the slightest trace of a ghost smile in amusement, "Now take a rest while you're on this ride, you're sleep deprived."

"No I'm not, I got a good one hour sleep."

"Not enough, Saihara."

A tired huff was let out, "Okay, _mom_." And with drooping eyes, which had immense bags under them, Shuichi fell asleep.

 

-

 

"Who are you and why are you here?" one of the cops questioned. Rude, but they were doing their job.

"I'm a detective sent by Makoto Naegi."

"May we see an ID?"

"Of course," Shuichi pulled out his ID that Makoto would entrust him with, and he quickly went into the building.

The recent heist happened about five days after the phone call was made. The case this time was a stolen small box of jewelry that had once belonged to an emperor back in the old days of Japan in Kyoto Prefecture. The price was estimated about more than ¥50,000, making it the highest of prices the Phantom Thief had stolen in one heist.

And Shuichi is here to solve the case- I guess. One way or another.

He doesn't know either. Jobs in adulthood is weird y'all.

Shuichi grumbled under his breath while honey-caramel eyes roamed the building, taking small details of the items around him in general, then unconsciously storing them in his memories. Like the weird shaped stones on the small pedestal thingies, and hey, that one looks like a dic-

"Sir!" a timid voice called out, snapping Shuichi's attention away, "If I-I'm right, the you're the detective inspecting the place, right?"

Time to put on a nice guy attitude.

Shuichi smiled at the person, "Yes, that is correct." After just a quick inspection from the eye, Shuichi deduced that the person he was talking to is a staff, as evidenced by the badge on their chest, "Then I assume you're here to lead me to the scene of the crime?"

"Y-Yes, sir. If you would please follow me..."

And Shuichi trailed after them as instructed, going from hallway to hallway, skimming through the small monuments and doors littered through the way. Suddenly, the person took a sharp left and opened a door. A door which had caution tape surrounding it and led to a wide room. And in that wide room, an array of glass-protected items were lined up with some texts next to them. Most likely the history behind the item.

But of course, none of that was much of importance at the moment.

Through the lined up historical items, the staff led him to one particular podium. It had a box of glass surrounding it, as did every other item, but the insides of it were empty. No trace of anything.

Another thing that stuck out was at the side of the glass, a sort of code was drawn to it. Upon further inspection by Shuichi, it was from purple paint. An easily washable type, at that.

**.. / .-- .- -. - / .- -. / .. -. - . .-. . ... - .. -. --. / --. .- -- .**

"I WANT AN INTERESTING GAME"

'Why the hell would he use morse code? That seems rather... inefficient, I guess, since it's written,' Shuichi thought as his mind immediately translated the series of dots and stripes, 'Just saying, there are a lot more ciphers and codes he could've used. Or just use a flashing light...'

After being done with that, the detective noticed that there was a piece of paper taped to the glass as well. Plucking it off and examining it, the paper was actually just a roughed up paper. And a quite... decorated note at that.

At the edges of the paper were small drawings of card symbols; such as spades, hearts, etc

At the edges of the paper were small drawings of card symbols; such as spades, hearts, etc. scattered, but were connected by some sort of chain. A total of two dies were placed on the paper. Additional doodles were drawn, some of them being handcuffs, a.. swirly thingy, and a masquerade. All of them were drawn with either black, red, or purple marker.

And of course, there was the writing in the middle,

 

Because you all are useless knitheads,  
Allow me to give you a hint in this thread

A sphere of magic that one would hold  
Can tell stories that are yet to be told

While it is usually a scam,  
The price is still very grand

A device that lets you see into the future  
In two weeks, I will capture

And although I suck at rhyming,  
Just remember, I may be lying

 

A clue in the form of a poem? That's different I suppose.

After taking a photo of the paper, he secured the piece of evidence in a zip lock bag. And of course, he took a picture of the code as well.

After investigating everything else, the detective decided to take what he got and go.

"Well, I suppose that was all," he muttered to the head policemen, "You can wrap up the crime scene. I'll report to Naegi-san about the investigation."

"Yes, sir." And after those words were uttered, they began to usher everyone else out.

Walking over to the front door of the place, Shuichi began to ponder over the case. No doubt it was the most interesting case he's dealt the past few weeks- no, months, even. And it looks like the Phantom Thief isn't going to stop soon.

_I mean, honestly I kinda want him to not stop-_

_Actually, Shuichi, no. You're supposed to be catching this guy. You're supposed to stop him._

Sighing over the thought, he just decided to discard it temporarily for the mean time. Right now, he doesn't have a ride, and that was what he should be worried about at this moment.

_Damn. Kirigiri already left to the airport, so I guess I just have to go to the train station._

Walking to his destination was, to him, just drawn out and empty. Mind either blank or wandering off to destructive and/or violent intrusive thoughts that are most definitely illegal, he didn't bother to actually take a look at his surrounding. Just the road that he walks on, and with a brain that is on autopilot.

And before he knew it, he was at the train station, casually thinking how it would be if he yeeted a baby in the- actually no don't do that.

Just as he bought a ticket and went through the gate, the Phantom Thief just intrudes his thoughts out of nowhere.

_I mean, I've dealt with serial thiefs before, it's just..._

He walked onto the train as it arrived,

_This one's drastically different..._

_Through the previous heists I've seen on the internet or on TV or just straight up from Makoto, it would seem the Phantom Thief has a disregard of actually getting caught and more interest in getting attention from the police._

_Other than the first thing he stole of price, he wasn't exactly concerned of having a face reveal. In fact, he just did the equivalent of putting himself on a TV billboard and had bold text saying THIS IS WHAT I LOOK LIKE. THE ONE WHO STOLE THAT DOLL? IT'S MOI, RIGHT HERE. LOOK. AT. MY. GORGEOUS, HANDSOME, FABULOUS. FACE._

_And of course... there's the code._

**I WANT AN INTERESTING GAME**

_With the calling card next to it, I can only assume that he wants a challenge of some sorts..? Giving the enemy a head start so there was an actual chase? I don't know?? It's literally my job but I suck at it-_

"Next stop, Osaka. Exits are at the right side." The announcer rang out, shoving Shuichi out of his thoughts. Shuichi got up, as it was his stop, and hurried out the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to see what the calling card is like, I posted it on my tumblr: https://personifiedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/185153655722/ignore-this-yall-this-is-for-my-saiouma-fanfic
> 
> It does contain hints on Phantom Thief's next heist. And hey, if you bother to think about it and you're right, have a cookie dough.


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi has a brother here, and they have some tea and talk

Stepping into his apartment, Shuichi groaned. While relatively calm air was in the atmosphere, that couldn't be said for the male himself. What was causing it? He doesn't know

A weirdly... comforting anxiety and confusion settled in his head and stomach, refusing to leave the detective alone. Each attempt to get his mind off of things, the feeling would come biting back at him stronger. Each time he tries to shoo off those thoughts, it just hisses back at him.

_What are these human emotions? It's more confusing than general??_

He sighed and took out his phone.

_Whatever. I guess I'll just report to Makoto._

...

Picked up.

"Hey, Saihara. How was the investigation?" Makoto said from the other side. Faint scratching on paper was heard.

"Are you doing paperwork? If so, I won't bother you." Shuichi asked, sprawling over on his couch to get somewhat comfortable.

"Ah, no no!" Makoto replied frantically, "It's no bother. Besides, I'm really curious about the investigation. You're sharper than me."

"Nnnnno I'm not."

"Yes you are," the other sighed, "Now before you go on a tangent, the investigation?"

"Right, right," Shuichi stretched, refreshing his memories, "As you've probably known, Phantom Thief stole a tiny box of jewelry. Probably the size of a palm, at the total price of around 50.000 ¥, making it the most expensive he's stolen in one heist."

"As for the investigation itself, there were no other evidence left in the rooms that were not the crime scene and the rooms that led to there. So he didn't tamper with any other stuff. Apparently he broke in by lock picking the front door, evidenced by small marks around the keyhole."

Makoto hummed in understandment, "But how did he go undetected? The place has those machines that detect any humans who goes near the objects, right? And security cameras?"

"Well, I checked, and it seems someone may have planted a bug that causes it to dysfunction. It's really unlikely and quite impossible for it to be done just before the crime, so it's suspected that either he or someone else planted that while the museum was open. The staff said they'll send me the security camera footage."

"Okay then," Makoto processed all that information, "What about the actual crime scene itself?"

"Well, for starters, scuff marks were found on the floor. Meaning he still wore his shoes, that prick. Seriously, did he not see the sign to take off his shoes? Anyway," Shuichi sighed, looking to the side to recompose himself, "He left... a message."

"What... type of message?" sensing the uneasiness in Shuichi's voice, Makoto began to worry on whether or not he should press further.

_But I have to. It's important for the case..._

"A morse code was written with paint on the glass."

"What did it say?"

Shuichi hesitated. But he had to tell him. He can't just not tell him because of the selfish reasons that it gave him unsettling feelings.

"I want an interesting game." He spit those words with, not necessarily spite or hatred, but rather a sense of unfamiliarity.

"..." Silent. Makoto didn't know if by not saying a word he was making it better or worse.

"I'll email the photo to you, along with some other stuff," Shuichi leaned back and closed his eyes, "And speaking of other stuff, Phantom Thief left a calling card."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. Just taped it next to the code. On it was a letter of some sorts hinting to where his next heist is gonna be in the form of a... poem, for some reason. It's pretty long, so like I said, I'll just email it to you."

Makoto sighed, "Okay then. Is that all?"

Shuichi hummed in ponder, "I think yeah. Unless I missed anything."

"Well then, I'll be going now, if that's okay."

"Perfectly so. Bye Makoto."

"Goodbye Saihara."

And so, the call ended. Shuichi exhaled silently, shoulders slumping slightly. Now it's as if the strange feeling is lighter, yet worse in a way. 

E-mailing the clues to Naegi, Shuichi then turned off the phone. Right now, thinking about the case seemed not so much ideal on trying to make the male feel better. Obviously brooding about it himself would make it worse.

_Well I mean, I guess I could-_

Knock knock!

The door knocked loudly, drowning Shuichi's thoughts. He got up groggily and made his way to the door.

_With the amount of knocks, it has to be-_

His thoughts were cut off as he twisted the knob and greeted the person.

"Hey short stack." Shuichi said, smirking at the person while leaning on the door frame, clearly looking down at him.

"Screw you Shuichi," he responded, "You're older than me, it's no fair."

"You're fault you're shorter than the average height, Nagisa." Shuichi ruffled Nagisa's light blue hair, brushing against the strands that stood up unnaturally, looking somewhat like a cat's ears.

The boy flinched slightly at the touch, "Hey! Don't just do that, we both know that part of my hair is sensitive..." Tip-toeing to reach it, Nagisa flicked a strand of Shuichi's hair that defied gravity, "Just like that damn ahoge of yours."

Though looking a little disturbed by it, Shuichi kept the smirk on his lips, "I guess that's what we as brothers have in common."

And it was true. Though it may not seem like it, Nagisa and Shuichi are brothers, Shuichi being older of course. Because of their opposite personalities (Shuichi being extremely laid-back and Nagisa's uptightness) and lack of looking like they were actually related, people wouldn't guess that.

Despite how different they are and how much they bicker, the two are actually really close. Having parents that would... force their own child to the brink of death and only having each other to rely on really does wonders to your sibling relationship.

But that's a story for another time. To sum it up, they're really ride or die brothers.

Shuichi laid his eyes on the grocery bag the other had in his hand, "That's for me isn't it?"

The teen scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Of course. Lord knows you can't take care of yourself. And you don't go out, ever. So like hell you'll buy your own groceries."

"You're such a caring baby brotherrr~."

"Sh-Shut up!" Nagisa blushed out of embarrassment. Thank god no one else was around to see his weirdo brother, "I've been doing this for years, no need to tease me about it!"

Shuichi chuckled, "Sure, okay." he took a glance to the kitchen, then back at Nagisa, "Do you want a cup of tea or somethin'? I'm sure through all the mess that is my apartment I can make a decent one."

Nagisa exhaled audibly, "Why not."

 

-

 

Setting down a cup of green tea and a cup of coffee, Shuichi sat down on his couch, "How are the rest of the Warriors of Hope?" 

  
A rather cheesy name, the Warriors of Hope. But that was what family is called for the two. When six traumatized kids are put in a group, trauma bonding is a really great way to strengthen friendship. And as a way to help each other, they formed 'the Warriors of Hope' with the intent to help anyone who needs it, even if it's only their own members.

Nagisa looked to the side, "Same as usual. Jataro drank paint water mistaking it for coffee and Masaru accidentally hit Mr. Kuwata's head with a soccer ball. They're a pain to deal with..."

"Ahahah, I almost feel bad for you."

Nagisa gave a light glare, "Almost." Suddenly, a look flashed in his eyes, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. Kotoko's getting a new role."

"Really?" Shuichi raised an eyebrow, "Well, tell her I said good luck."

Nagisa hummed and nodded, "Noted. And speaking of Kotoko," he pulled out a book from one of the bags, "She bought you the sequel of the book she recommended to you."

Taking the book in his hands, Shuichi began to examine it, "It has a sequel? The story seemed pretty finished..."

The other shrugged, "Apparently it's just some drabbles the author wrote after the events of the first book. 'Just for fun', they said." he took a sip from his beverage, "What's the first book about, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a story about a powerful mafia leader being bored with their competitors, when suddenly a just-as-powerful rival mafia comes along and they're like 'finally a worthy adversary' but as time goes on and each encounter takes place, the mafia leader's like 'heck. on second thought, maybe I don't want to defeat this other clan. I like our fights.' "

"And one day the antagonist of the book- I forgot what or who it was- forced the two clans in a situation of life and death. The leaders agreed to work together to get out. Yada yada, overcoming stuff, sprinkles of drama, and boom they're in love. They get out of said situation and went separate ways. But wait, the leaders bump into each other."

"Skip some fillers and unimportant stuff, the two confess their love, but the rivalry is technically not gone. And so they solve it by making a blood oath or something and just combined the two clans. The end."

Nagisa hummed at the long answer, "Essentially the Enemies to Lovers trope?"

The older shrugged once again, letting out an 'I don't know' hum, "I guess, at its core."

"I swear, Kotoko picks the clichéd romance books..."

"Well, she's a girl in her teens. Kinda surprised she doesn't go to fanfictions on the internet."

Nagisa sighed, "I suppose."

He brought the cup to his lips for the last time, gulping down the remainings of his tea, "Well, I'll be going now if you don't mind. The other three Warriors of Hope will fall into chaos if I'm not there to supervise them." He then stood up, the couch emitting a small creak, "So remember, take care of yourself, get enough sleep, and don't overwork."

Shuichi too got up and opened the door for Nagisa, "Well, I'm happy to tell you I'll do none of those."

With an eye roll, a scoff, and a bye, Nagisa left.

Shuichi exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment, and shutting the door.

Making his way to the bags of groceries the teen left, he spotted something on the ground. A piece of paper. Bending down to pick it up, his fingers grazed the rough surface of the paper. After flipping it over, he realized...

_Wait, isn't this Phantom Thief's calling card? Why is it here?_

Taking a closer look at it, the detective realized it wasn't exactly the real deal. A photocopy. Sure, the paper was ruffled too, but it was evident the marker was not drawn and instead printed on.

_Even so, who got a hold of it to get it photocopied?_

Despite Shuichi's eyes showing no reaction, there was no denial he felt a bit worried and anxious. There were times some people would break in to where the police keeps the clues, but they didn't hold much importance most of the time. The Phantom Thief case was an extremely serious one, Shuichi knew they'd keep it locked up safely.

_I better report to Makoto-_

His eyes read the poem once again. And then his eyes landed on another part of the paper. A small detail in the doodles that gave him a clue. A sense of déja vu rushed briefly in Shuichi's body. He knows he's heard about it, but where?

Racking his brain for answers, he pulls out his phone to dial Makoto's number once again.

_I'll just call him for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Shuichi is an only child and so is Nagisa, but shhhhh I like to think they're siblings because... idk. Blue hair (even tho it's not the same shade... like, at all), serious, but can be easily flustered???
> 
> Shuichi also has relations to the Warriors of Hope, but maybe that will be explained in a future chapter


	4. Hey I'm Aactually Smart For Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which shuichi uses his four remaining brain cells to figure out where is phantom thief's next heist gonna be.

**Ring...  
**

_Come on, Naegi, pick up..._

**Ring...**

_Please, I need answers from your innocent mouth._

**Ring...  
  
**

_For God's sake, YOU EGG-_   
  


"Hello, Saihara. Is something the matter?" Makoto's voice rang.

Shuichi exhaled silently in relief, "Yeah, a bit, actually."

"What is it?"

Shuichi broke off by that question, "Okay, so I was doing stuff, right? When suddenly I see on the ground the calling card Phantom Thief left at the museum. The calling card that should've been at the police station."

"W-Wait, huh?!"

"Well, it was a photocopy, but still. There wasn't anyone that saw it prior to my investigation since the museum's staff immediately boarded the crime scene off, and I know with a case as important as this, the police would keep it locked securely. So how is it that one can photocopy a clue as important as that?"

"I..." Makoto paused and thought about it for a moment, "Maybe someone from the police sneaked in..? That would... kinda be the most logical explanation."

"Makoto, I've been to the place they store important clues like this. The chief keeps the keys on him at all times. And I doubt you want to blame him because I know how much you trust him."

"..."

Shuichi sighed. The heavy feeling in his chest won't go away, "On another topic, can I... ask you a question?"

"... Huh? Oh, sure..."

_"Do you know anything with 33%?"_

The question definitely caught Makoto off guard, as he sputtered back, "H-Huh? Wait, what does that number have to do with anything?"

Shuichi looked at the paper, then away to the side, "Can you open up the photo of the card I sent to you?"

"Erm... sure." Mouse clicks were heard for a moment, "Okay, continue."

"You see at the right, the two dies?"

Makoto spotted the dies Shuichi mentioned, and hesitantly answered a small, "Yes..."

"The only dots seen from all the sides are the two threes, and the two dots. But... the one with two dots have a line between them, which makes it like a percent symbol. And with the two threes, it becomes 33%."

Makoto's mind crossed to an answer, but it couldn't be that, _right?_

"And I vaguely remember either your or your colleagues mentioning the number," the detective let out a grumble, "but I can't put my finger on it."

Makoto looked to the side, "I... don't think my answer will be right. It's... too obscure."

"I don't care, just spill the mf tea."

Makoto pursed his lips, ignoring the weird things Shuichi spouts out, "I have a... friend named Hagakure, and he has a decent sized fortune telling booth. He says the chances of his readings being correct is 33%. Sorry that's all I can come up with..."

Shuichi fell silent as he examined the paper once again with wide eyes, reading the poem over and over and over. Until the pieces fell into place.

"No no no no no, Makoto. That answer... is real gucci right now."

"I-I..." Makoto sputtered out, "What... do you mean?"

Shuichi doesn't even answer poor Makoto's question before shooting him another one, "So where is the crackhead's fortune telling place thingy?"

"W- U-Uhh," Makoto decided to give up on why his stupid answer would be important, "I'll send you the Guugle Map address..."

Shuichi beamed and an admittedly unsettling smile went to his face, "Great! Tell him I'll visit tomorrow for confidential reasons. Thank you for helping me, Egg!"

"I- Shui-!"

Makoto was cut off as Shuichi ended the call.

 

-

 

The night that came after the event was restless for Shuichi. Although, that was how most nights are for him. But that was usually because of his thoughts and the refusal to get sleep. But now...

_Goddammit Phantom Thief get off my mind already! I feel like you're making me gayer than my bi ass already is..._

He sighed and rolled over on his bed,

_Whatever. I'll just look at memes until the sun rises._

 

-

 

The room was a lot more silent than usual. Usually, the chattering of the ones who resided would echo around the worn out walls. Usually, the sounds of dripping water from the ceiling or pipes would be audible all around. Usually, scurries of rats and various insects were sounded out.

But it was definitely more silent with none of the 10 'owners' not being there.

Except for one.

A figure sat on one of the windows, legs dangling carelessly with no regards what-so-ever. Hair which defied gravity were pushed softly by the wind, breezing also onto his face. Listening to the birds chirp, a bright expression wore their face peacefully, occasionally grinning to himself and humming along to whatever tune came into mind.

 _It's so boring,_ he thought, contrary to the excited face he had, _There's nothing to dooo-_

His thoughts were cut off as the door opened behind him, giving a loud creak. "Boss," a voice followed, "Spade and I, uhhhh, found some information a while ago..."

"Is that so?" The figure answered, tilting his head, "Well then, tell me."

"The Detective," the voice breathed out, "Solved your calling card. Aaand, he's taken action..."

"Oh?" Intrigued, he turned around and got off from the window to properly face the other, "Pray tell, what did he do?"

"He, uhhh, went and changed the location of the item to somewhere else..."

Irritated yet intrigued, the figure raised an eyebrow, "Do you know where? Where's Spade right now?"

"He's after the Detective, sir."

Right after they finished, a small 'ping!' sound came from their pocket. Pulling out the phone, they checked whatever it was.

"Spade's found the new location, boss." They spoke out, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you waiting for? Tell me."

"It would seem the Detective made a quick arrangement and borrowed a mansion from one of Makoto Naegi's colleague in Miyagi. Took a 2 hour 45 minute train ride to get to. Security will be hired to guard the place."

The figure hummed, "Did he actually get the right item I was gonna steal?"

After a moment of silence, another 'ping!' was heard, "It's unknown, boss. The Detective came in the place privately and came out with a suitcase..."

"Is that so..." muttered the figure, whipping around with dark purple hair and cape swishing.  
  
 _I wonder, what is your next move, dear Detective?  
  
_ A grin slowly spread on his lips, baring clean white teeth, "Don't worry, my slave. We'll continue with our original plan."  
  
A grumble of hesitance was heard behind him, "If you say so, boss. The rest of us'll leave it up to you."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure it goes _perfectly_." Words spiced with malice. But not an evil type of malice. More of a mischievous type.

  
"Oh, and Diamond?" He said again, earning a hum from the other, "Move the heist to three weeks from now."

"Noted." And with that, the door closed. Leaving the figure alone.

"Nishishishi~" he laughed, "My, my... I wonder when we'll meet, _  
_

_Detective_."


	5. Almost Confrontation Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come on guys one more chapter and the boys will meet

Everything was set. Within a day, Shuichi managed to set up everything for the next heist. From convincing Byakuya Togami to use one of his mansions, to hiring 50 security guards all around the place. Hell, he even took the liberty to rent a hotel nearby just for this occasion.

Was it a pain in the buttocks? Yes.

Was it worth it? For Shuichi, no. But for the sake of his job, yes.

But even with all the preparation, Shuichi knew deep in his mind was a seed of anxiety. Though only he alone knew of the sprouting plant in his consciousness, as he held a facade of "I don't care".

That's how it's always been.

From the start of his work as an (apprentice) detective at the age of 12, Shuichi has always held no confidence over his deduction. There would always be hesitancy in every speculation he arrived at, and often would apologize if he got the slightest bit of detail wrong.

But that was when he was working at his uncle's agency.

As time went on, certain incidents affected Shuichi's life heavily, and he switched to the Kirigiri agency. At first, he still held on to his previous behavior. However, he slowly started to erase it and started to replace it with a sense of apathy.

No longer caring whether he was right or wrong, as long as he gets the answer. No longer blinking an eye if someone corrects him, even if they were wrong. No longer afraid to tell his deductions if needed. No longer scared of what anyone thinks of him.

But that was all a facade.

Inside, there was still a fear of expectations not being reached and anxiety of what other thought of him. And Shuichi acknowledges this. He knows he won't ever get rid of it. He'll just have to lie to himself that he doesn't care.

Because it's better that way, right?

And slowly that just becomes an actual part of him. Like a lie that lingered too long and eventually became the truth. Like a mask glued on so much that you can't get it off anymore.

But now this feeling inside his heart is back.

Why? He didn't know exactly. Perhaps it was a fear of not reaching to other's expectations as this case had been a heavy one. Perhaps it was the thought that the item he thought Phantom Thief was going to steal ended up being the wrong one. Who knows.

And as the days went on, it hasn't gotten better.

After waiting around two and a half weeks, no sign of the Phantom Thief. Had Shuichi been wrong? What if the Phantom Thief did his heist in Hagakure's place and all the preparation he did was useless?

He couldn't help but feel a never-ending pit inside his stomach, despite merely sitting on his hotel bed. But he wouldn't show any external discomfort, apart from his slightly furrowed eyebrows. Apparently the known fact that he was alone wasn't enough to break apart his facade.

Phone clutched in his hand, he replayed the conversation that happened just minutes ago.

A small debate between text just ended through text. Well, it wasn't much of a debate as Byakuya coldly stating that he wants his mansion back as soon as possible and Makoto scrambling for excuses. But a debate nonetheless.

And Shuichi, as a background person watching the events, still couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. After all, it was his deductions that led them here.

He rose his eyes and looked out the window monotonously. Stary skies reflected with his caramel-yellow eyes. Sighing, he threw his body backwards and onto the bed. After a while, for the first time in forever, he fell asleep.

 

-

 

"... Say what?"

"I repeat, some things in the mansion have been tampered. And we can say with 100% certainty it was not any of the security guards."

A few more days have passed, and up until this moment, there were no news. But when news did came in, it was concerning.

The head of security called Shuichi saying some of the stuff in the mansion were tampered. And of course, it was none of the guards he hired. And so, after the call ended, Shuichi took it upon himself to dress up and go to the place himself. It was about 10 PM, so it should be nearing Phantom Thief's heist time (which is often midnight).

Throughout the years, Shuichi's adopted a "mystery persona" of his own. At the beginning of working in Kirigiri's agency, Shuichi requested that he works in the background. As kind of like a person pulling the strings in solving the cases. And at first, it was fine. Background checks were an indoor job thing unless the more personal info needed to be gathered, but that was unlikely.

But as time went on, more and more heavier cases were assigned to him. And the more involved they became, it was near impossible for Shuichi to solve them without being known. After all, sometimes e-mails can't solve an infidelity case.

And so, the two detectives, Kyoko and Shuichi made an agreement. With more homicide cases going around, Shuichi agreed to assist Kyoko on some of them. In return, he'd have Makoto as kind of his cover-up person. Essentially like a puppet with Shuichi giving orders.

And so that was how it goes...

...for quite the while.

As the case became harder and harder, it was no longer effective for Makoto to go and do Shuichi's business. And so, Shuichi just made his face hidden whenever he needs to get involved. With a mask, overshadowed by a hood. And it wasn't long before the public noticed.

Rumors and conspiracy theories spread slowly. And so, people started to call him "the Shadow Detective". A detective that works in the shadows.

And Shuichi just accepts it.

So here we have the detective stepping into the mansion, and immediately speaking to the head of the security guards. Shifting Shuichi's eyes down to his uniform, a nametag was written 'Adachi' on it. Pulling out a map of the mansion, he placed it into his hand.

"Adachi-san, I'll need you to hold onto this until you are dismissed from this... situation." Even with a mask covering his face, it was clear by the tone of his voice and his demeanor that he was looking directly to his eyes with intensity.

"Forgive me, detective, but I do not need this map-"

"I do acknowledge the fact that you have memorized the layout of this mansion, however," Shuichi's stare became sterner, still maintaining eye contact, "I request heavily of this to you. Do not lose it, do not ruin it, do not give it to anyone else. Keep it on you until this is over."

The two were silently staring at each other, until Adachi carefully folded the paper and slipped it into his uniform vest, "Understood."

Once the whole exchange came to an end, Shuichi immediately went to the main room of the mansion. The room in which he placed the crystal ball he got from Hagakure's. And quite the dimly lighted one. Candles were the only light source, apart from the 'spotlight' on the crystal ball.

It was a secured room, stationing ten security guards around the place along with surveillance cameras with no blind spots.

The security guards were not armed with much. Probably only a walkie talkie and handcuffs and with no weapons. After all, Shuichi wanted the Phantom Thief alive. Whether or not he'd be sentenced to death if he gets caught, the court will be the one to determine.

But the most important thing is the crystal ball. Shuichi found out that Hagakure thought a glass ball was a crystal ball and a crystal ball was a glass ball... but his stupidity isn't his problem. The item itself is. The ball was encased in a glass box on a pedestal. There was a opening on the back in case of emergency in which anyone would need to get it out. Whether it would be the Phantom Thief or the Shadow Detective.

Behind that was a curtain. Not particularly to a window, but that doesn't mean there's nothing behind it. Gripping on the fabric lightly, Shuichi pulled the curtains. Behind it was just kind of a little hole in the wall. A decently sized cube. He wanted to ask Togami why it was built, but decided against it.

Lifting his body, he curled up in the small space. Reaching out, he then closed the curtains, leaving only a tiny gap to peek out of. After all, the lack of light made it impossible to notice it, unless a person walked up and checked very carefully.

Exhaling slightly, Shuichi readjusted his mask. The mask that would prevent him from looking into people's eyes if desired. The mask that would make it unknown to other people whether he was actually showing emotions or not. The mask that a certain infamous inventor made and modified.

But now, all he had to do was wait.

_For a whole 2 darn hour... Great._

So that's how it was for a long time. And being in a small space and a curled back really does wonders of ache, Shuichi discovers. But he just ignores it, much like the problems he has in life.

 

-

 

_Holy heck, Phantom Thief, just come in and steal the ball and the boring peace here!_

Behind the mask, the detective's face was most definitely irritated. He just wanted this whole thing to be done with and go home. Letting out a rough exhale, he closed his eyes, just hoping for something to happen.

_Besides, how bad can it be if he really does come and messes up everything up? There's security everywhere._

And as if an unknown entity read his mind, crap hits the fan.

Shuichi reached and took off his mask for his occasional breath of fresh air. But as he took a deep breath, he paused.

The scent is sweeter than usual... Definitely not the same as usual.

He pulled the curtain slightly, letting the outside air come in,

It's thicker outside...

And realization hit him like a train. Eyes widening a fraction, he let go of the curtain, leaving it to fall close.

 _Chloroform... It's_ chloroform _..._

He cupped his mouth and nose, closing the two as tight as he can. Holding his breath, he reached for his mask, before pulling back his hand. It wouldn't help. Not now...

_I'll have to tell Iruma to install some sort of air filter after this is done..._

Running out of oxygen, Shuichi knew he can't last long,

 _I have to wait for a_ minimal _of five minutes. And unfortunately, humans can't last that long..._

Letting loose of his hand slightly, he let a tiny bit of air slip into his nose. Hopefully, enough for him to breath, but not enough to knock him out.

After a few minutes, he heard several bodies drop to the floor. Words were exchanged, but he couldn't hear what they were. And after a few more thuds, the room went silent.

_I probably should've notified them, but... too late I suppose._

Peaking his head out a little, he closed his eyes as kind of like a sigh,

_I'll just have to wait until ventilation does its job._

 

-

 

"Nishishi~! Wow, slipping in some chloroform was easy peasy!"

With a laugh like that, the identity was no mystery. The Phantom Thief stood outside of the mansion, admiring his work that is of the twenty unconscious security guards near the doorway and around the garden. By now, the sleep-inducing scent has worn out.

_Seriously, did they not equip these guys with some sort of mask? Not that I'm complaining, though!_

Looking over the pile of not-dead bodies, Phantom Thief managed to find the guard in charge. Kneeling down to the body on the ground, he smirked,

_I wonder if you have anything of worth on you..._

And he did. In the guy's vest pocket, he found a piece of paper. Unfolding it, his eyes greeted to an okay drawing of a map of the mansion. There were labels of the different rooms in black marker, but the one that stood out was the writing of "my location" at the door way, and "valuable item" in another room, both in red marker.

_Nishishishishi! Jackpot! Now I don't have to wander around the mansion uselessly!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. ""The twist"" was that Shuichi had a mystery persona of his own. Sucks, right?
> 
> Anyways, if y'all wanna check out his "costume", i posted it on my tumblr https://personifiedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/186095414217/what-is-this-for-well-read-my-fic-to-find
> 
> (oop ignore this fellas. an error has occurred because of my dummy brain)


End file.
